


Vecpio Week 2020 Compilation

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Some suggestive dialogue but still PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: My compilation for Vecpio Week 2020 prompts. All characters are aged-up, SFW.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Day 1: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Vecpio Week 2020 compilation! These stories will be short but hopefully sweet, mostly just slice-of-life goodness. All chapters will be SFW. There is some suggestive dialogue but it is pretty tame and PG13. Here we go!
> 
> Day 1: Music

Vector steps in through the door of the detective agency, calling out to Espio as he kicks off his shoes and drops his keys and the brown bag of food on the entryway table.

He had just gotten back from dropping Charmy off at Vanilla’s for a playdate with Cream, which the bee had been begging him to do for the past week. Vector had finally obliged, the bulk of their work on their current case having been completed and needing a break from the child’s insistent pestering.

He does not immediately hear Espio, but that’s normal. He cranes his head around the entryway wall into their adjacent workspace but doesn’t see him seated at his desk; which is less normal. It was the middle of the day, which is typically the time he would be going through their case details.

Curious, he heads upstairs to their living quarters. As he ascends he can begin to hear the faint, familiar thrumming of music through a pair of headphones drifting down.

He turns the corner at the top of the stairs and peeks into their shared living room.

Espio is perched in the window sill, his back leaning against the wall and his knees drawn up. He’s writing in what appears to be a notebook, he’s sporting a pair of headphones and holding a cup of tea with his tail. Vector didn’t even know he owned headphones.

The ninja seems completely relaxed, his head even bobbing slightly to the beat of the music, which Vector could hear from where he stood partially obscured by the wall.

The music was so loud the ninja must not have detected Vector, which was a very odd feeling; usually Espio knew where Vector and Charmy were at any given moment.

Vector continues to observe his coworker and notices that Espio’s lips were mouthing along with the words to the song as he continued to scribble on the paper, completely focused on it.

The crocodile decides to not immediately alert the chameleon to his presence. He had never really seen Espio so serene...is this what he was always like when he was alone?

Vector is taken slightly off guard when Espio suddenly sighs deeply, slapping the hardcover of the notebook closed and placing the pen into the spiral binding. Vector sidles back a bit further behind the wall as Espio gets to his feet and places the book on the window sill.

Espio grabs the cup of tea from his tail and takes the last swing, placing the now empty cup next to the book. He faces the window as he lifts his arms above his head and stretches. He flexes his shoulders and arches his back. Vector thinks for a moment he should stop spying on the spy when Espio does the last thing the crocodile expects him to do.

He starts dancing.

Well, very subtle dancing, but it’s so wildly different from Espio’s usual movements Vector can’t help but stare, wide-eyed.

He already knew that Espio was graceful; he could scale buildings, take down an enemy or jump from tree to tree and look good doing it. But this was something entirely new. The way his body moved...

Vector was absolutely entranced; he couldn’t help but watch as Espio’s hands come down from over his head and run down his front slowly. Vector’s eyes follow his hips intently as they sway to the bass of the music he could pick up from where he stood. Vector’s face flushes when he notices his heart rate increase when he sees Espio lift his tail high as he arches--

Vector is ripped from his trance when Espio opens his eyes, suddenly noticing the hulking form of the crocodile reflected in the glass of the window.

Espio lets out a humorously high pitched gasp as he whirls around, unsheathing a kunai from his bracer in a fraction of an instant, ready to launch it at the intruder.

“Woah! Calm down Es, it’s just me.” Vector steps from around the wall fully and holds his hands up in pacification.

It takes a moment for Espio to assess the situation. Vector must have truly startled him. The chameleon lowers his weapon. 

“Chaos, Vector! You should know better than to sneak up on me!”

Vector drops his hands and gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Es.”

Espio’s posture relaxes but his steely expression remains. “How long have you been standing there?”

Vector decides to be merciful and spare him from embarrassment, he didn’t want to scare off this side of Espio so soon after witnessing it for the first time.

“I literally just walked in on you pointin’ a knife at me.”

Espio’s brow unfurrows slightly and he looks down at his bracer as he slides the kunai back in, his voice losing its harsh tone. “...I thought you would have spent more time talking with Vanilla.”

Vector could have sworn he heard a twinge of sadness in Espio’s voice.

“Well...I promised ya we’d watch that one movie ya wanted to see tonight, didn’t I?”

Vector detects the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of Espio’s mouth as his expression softens as he looks up at him.

“Well...try announcing your presence a bit louder next time, this knife was almost in your throat.”

Vector smirks “Sure thing, bud. Now come on, I even picked up some of that sushi ya like.”

Espio blinks up at Vector in surprise. “Why did you do that?”

“What, a guy can’t be nice around here? Yeesh.” Vector rolls his eyes and winks playfully as he turns and makes his way back down the stairs to retrieve the food.

With the crocodile out of sight, Espio smiles to himself and would usually hate the fact that he can feel his cheeks burning, but he finds it hard to care at the moment. He goes to grab the journal and places it safely back in his room before joining Vector for their evening in.


	2. Day 2: Payday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes at the beginning of Chapter 1 if you haven't already - Thank you! 
> 
> Day 2: Payday

“Yes, yes, payday, payday!” Charmy squeals excitedly as he buzzes about Vector’s head, eager to get to the food that the crocodile had picked up for the family. It was one of their customary takeout nights, their own way of celebrating whenever they were paid for a completed case.

“Yeesh, hold on kid, yer food’s not goin’ anywhere.” Vector places a hand over Charmy’s face, completely engulfing the insect’s skull, holding him at bay as he removes the food from the various bags.

“I want it before it gets soggy!” Charmy whines petulantly.

“ _Here_ , now go get the movie started and get off my back why don’t cha.” Vector finally hands Charmy his bowl of macaroni and cheese and his milkshake, the child’s eyes going wide as a grin split across his face.

“Alright!”

“Don’t eat too fast Charmy, you’ll make yourself sick!” Espio calls over his shoulder, pulling out a pair of chopsticks for himself from the silverware drawer.

“Ok, Mom.” Charmy rolls his eyes as he zips out of the kitchen and into the adjacent living room.

Espio sniffs indignantly and turns on his heel, grabbing his own plate of sashimi as Vector stifles a laugh.

“Go on, mama.” Vector reaches out and playfully smacks Espio’s behind as the chameleon passes him on the way out of the kitchen, the smaller reptile giving him a long-suffering glare over his shoulder as the crocodile smirks back flirtatiously.

They take their food to the couch, where Charmy was sitting and shoveling gooey cheesy noodles into his mouth, having already pulled up the movie that they were going to watch. Usually Espio would protest and say that they should eat at the table, but this last week had been truly exhausting and he figured eating on the couch this one time would not be the end of the world.

They had let Charmy pick out the movie they would watch since the last week had been even more difficult for him, being so young the work seemed to take a harder toll on him.

They all settle in, Charmy nestled in between Vector and Espio, slurping happily at his chocolate milkshake, completely engrossed in the comedy film he had chosen.

His focus only lasted so long however, because about halfway through the movie is when Charmy’s head began to nod forward, his eyelids growing heavy and his laughter gradually quieting. Between the hard work of the last week, having a full stomach and being kept warm by Vector and Espio on either side of him he eventually succumbed to the comfort and began to snore.

Vector and Espio shared a knowing smile but knew better than to tease him about falling asleep early, lest he then stay awake as long as he could out of pure rebellious spite. That, and the two reptiles treasured any quiet moments they could get together.

The bee slumps over against Espio’s side, who can’t help but smile. He takes the empty milkshake cup out of Charmy’s hands and places it on the coffee table with the rest of their dinner dishes. He takes off the child’s helmet and runs a hand tenderly through his unruly hair.

“He needs a haircut again.”

Vector watches Espio’s claws run gently over Charmy’s scalp. “Heh, never thought I’d have to deal with a kid that had fuzz instead of scales.” Vector reaches out and holds a lock of the bee’s soft black hair between his fingers.

“I’ll tuck him in.” Vector takes the bee and cradles him in the crook of one arm as he stands up from the couch. Espio watches with tired content as the crocodile carries him down the hall to his bedroom.

After tucking Charmy in, kissing his forehead and turning his night light on, Vector quietly shuts the door and makes his way back into the living room. He sees Espio has stretched out on the couch while idly scrolling through his phone, the movie still playing, forgotten, in the background.

“I take it yer not too interested in finishing the movie, eh?” Vector chuckles as he approaches the couch.

Espio clicks his phone screen off and looks up at Vector who is now standing over him. He gets to his knees on the couch cushion and gazes up at the crocodile.

“I was hoping we could actually watch another episode of that series that we started the other day...unless you wanted to finish the movie, of course.”

Vector dismisses that with a wave.

“Oh nah, I just knew that Charmy really wanted to see this one. ‘Sides, we’ll have to watch the rest tomorrow when he realizes he fell asleep in the middle of it.”

Espio smiles as he stands up on the couch, even then only coming up to chest-height with Vector. He wraps his arms around the crocodile’s neck and they share a slow kiss, their eyes slipping closed.

Espio pulls back, his hands still resting on Vector’s chest, giving Vector a charming smirk. “Such a good Dad.”

Vector chuckles as he places a gentle kiss on the chameleon’s neck, Espio’s eyes closing as he hums serenely. “And you’re a good Mom.”

Espio rolls his eyes and leans in to plant a final kiss on Vector’s snout.

Vector lays lengthwise on the couch, Espio snuggling up against his stomach as his partner pulls up their show on the TV, Vector occasionally leaning down to press kisses to the top of Espio’s head as they enjoy the rest of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping up so far lol. You can find me on Twitter @lifflikesespio. If you enjoyed, consider dropping a comment, I can actually synthesize them for sustenance. Thank you!


	3. Day 3: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see Chapter 1 for notes if you haven't already, thanks!

Espio had been trying to meditate for a solid ten minutes now, but he found his thoughts too loud and turbulent to concentrate. He instead now focused on watching the fireflies, bright against the dark of the warm night, flit about the pink and white sakura petals that were in bloom.

He sighs and draws his tail around himself resignedly where he sits on the wooden porch of the Press Garden bed and breakfast.

Press Garden. Where he had come from. Where he had fled from. The reason for all his troubles in the first place.

His pensive reverie is interrupted when he hears the door to the porch behind him slide open gently. 

The silk kimono he wears slips off one shoulder as he looks back at Vector who is lingering in the doorway.

“Mind if I join ya?”

Espio sighs and rubs his temple. “Well, I did come out here to be alone.”

Vector smirks and steps out of the door anyways. “What, so yer the only one that gets to enjoy the night?” 

Espio turns back around and pulls his kimono tighter against himself.

“If that is what you want.”

He hears the door slide shut and Vector’s clunking footsteps across the deck. It creaks under his weight when he takes a seat next to Espio. A few quiet moments pass of them watching the late summer breeze whip up stray blossoms across the yard.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Es?”

Espio closes his eyes. “My place in this world.”

Vector can’t help but chuckle softly. “Yeesh, yer always so dramatic.”

Espio merely glares at him out of the corner of his eye.

Vector smiles and puts his hands up in defense. “I’m jus’ sayin’...a little heavy, don’t ya think? Come on, we’re on vacation!” Vector playfully nudges the stiff chameleon with his elbow.

Espio looks back up into the trees. “I would hardly call this a vacation, Vector. We are here for an investigation.”

Vector sighs and leans back on his hands, craning his head up to look at the stars.

“Well, it sure feels like one, being able to be on our own without the others for a damn change.”

Espio continues to gaze into the night, his eyes appearing much more dull than normal. 

“You wanna know where you belong?” 

Espio’s eyes cut over to Vector, who turns his head from the sky to the smaller reptile, sitting up once more. He reaches out and chucks Espio lightly under the chin with a knuckle, guiding his face up to look at him.

“You belong with us. The Chaotix. Knuckles, Mighty, Ray…”

Vector’s eyes flick down before meeting Espio’s again. “And me.”

Espio takes a steadying breath as he feels the heat rise to his face. He was afraid that this would happen now, when Knuckles sent just the two of them on an assignment. Months of flirting and meaningly looks and subtle touches led up to this moment.

He was afraid because he wasn’t good enough for Vector. 

“You do not want me.”

“Yes I do.”

I, not we. I.

Espio turns to face Vector fully, his hand coming up to grasp the crocodile’s arm that was still holding his chin.

“You do not know me.” He closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face. “I am not so sure I even know myself.”

Vector’s hand slides down to cradle Espio’s cheek tenderly.

“I know that yer strong and dedicated and loyal. I know that ya would lay down yer life for what’s right and ya never back down. That’s pretty much all I need to know.”

Espio’s eyes start to water as he meets Vector’s gaze once again. This was the most serious he had ever seen Vector. If he was willing to show this side of himself to him... 

The crocodile took the chameleon’s hand in his, Espio’s much smaller one resting delicately in his. It felt like he was holding a butterfly, and that if he moved too suddenly it would startle and dart away forever.

“And if you’ll let me, I wanna learn more…” Vector trails off as he looks down at Espio’s hand in his, running his thumb soothingly over it.

Next thing either of them knew, Espio was pressing his lips to Vector’s gently, his eyes slipping closed as he was filled with warmth. Vector was so shocked he didn’t even think to close his eyes.

Vector couldn’t believe it. Not in his wildest dreams could he have pictured this going as well as it was. To think that Espio had finally decided to trust him, to accept him.

And not only that but return his feelings.

Espio eventually pulls back and his eyes open, waiting for Vector’s backlash, for the crocodile to realize he was mistaken in what he wanted.

But it never comes.

Instead Vector cups Espio’s now-pink face in his hands and slots their mouths back together. Espio’s hand coming up to grip onto Vector’s chain to keep him upright as his head feels lighter by the second.

Vector rumbles happily as he continues to plant plush kisses on the side of Espio’s neck to the song of the crickets and the breeze in the blossoms.


	4. Day 4: Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Nightlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the first chapter for notes if you haven't already!
> 
> Also this drabble was more of an exersise with writing dialogue, so I focused more on that. Sorry that it's so short! I've just been super tired lately. Enjoy!

“Don’t be so stupid again, I can’t lose you.”

Vector’s legs dangle dangerously over the side of the skyscraper they were precariously perched on.

“Hey! How was I supposed to know there were badniks?” Espio can feel Vector’s rumbling laugh from where he had his head resting against his chest.

“Just try to be more observant.” Espio closes his eyes and cuddles closer to Vector.

“I am plenty observant, thank you very much.” Vector’s arms come around to encircle the chameleon situated in his lap.

“Mmm hmm.” Espio hums dismissively as his hand strokes Vector’s knee.

“Don’t ‘ _ mmm hmmm _ ’ me! I observed you ‘ _ observing _ ’ me before we got together, remember?”

Espio throws his elbow back to jab Vector in the ribs playfully. 

“I should have known you would bring that up.” 

“One of my finer moments.” Vector chuckles proudly before squeezing Espio up against him and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

A comfortable silence falls between the two as they drank in the lights of the city against the navy blue of the night. 

“When I first came to the city, I thought it was hideous. But now I’ve come to appreciate certain aspects of it.” Espio muses softly.

“Heh, kinda like me?” Vector leans his head down to rest his snout on Espio’s shoulder.

Espio chuckles as he turns his head to kiss the side of Vector’s face gently. “Heh. No. I never thought you were hideous. Obnoxious and arrogant, yes, but you were handsome from the start.”

“D’aw, Es.” Vector plants a kiss on Espio’s cheek.

Espio’s eyes turn back to the illuminated cityscape. “It is somewhat beautiful, from a distance.”

Vector considers cracking a joke but thinks better of it, choosing instead to just enjoy the moment with his boyfriend.

“Do you ever wish you were as famous as Sonic?”

Espio’s question catches Vector off guard. 

“I mean… I used to. But now I’ve gotten everything I could ever need with you and Charmy.” 

Espio’s hands come up to hold on to Vector’s forearm that is braced against his chest, smiling blissfully.

“Have you ever regretted leaving Press Garden?”

“I used to. But not since I found you.”

“Heh. Chaos, we’ve gotten cheesy. But I guess you’ve always been that way.” Vector flick Espio’s horn teasingly. Espio bats his giant hand away.

“Excuse me, ‘ _ Cheesy’ _ ?” 

“Yeah! I think it comes from English bein’ yer second language. Ya know they always teach ya the most formal version of a language when ya learn it.”

Espio cranes his neck to glare up at Vector. The crocodile gives him a toothy smile in return. 

“I think it’s adorable.”

“I think you’re infuriating.”

Vector made to bear hug Espio again but the lithe chameleon wriggled out of his grasp at the last second, climbing up his body and perching on his shoulder and flicking his temple. 

“Too slow.” 

Their following kiss was interrupted as a sudden gust of cold wind swept by. Espio shivers and turns his body into Vector’s. 

“Come on, let’s go before ya freeze.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please consider leaving a comment. It is a little known fact that I print out every comment I receive, grind up the paper and then snort it. Stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt! 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @lifflikesespio


End file.
